The present invention relates to an information storage medium, information reproduction apparatus, game machine and its information reproducing method, and more particularly to an information storage medium whereon information is stored by patterning, an information reproduction device which reproduces information stored on this information storage medium, a game machine whereby a game is developed by installing the information storage medium therein, and an information reproduction method whereby information is reproduced.
The present invention relates to a device which reproduces information by reading out patterns stored on an information storage medium installed therein, and the following can be cited as the most recent conventional technology of this kind.
In the prior art, devices have been proposed whereby code carried on the surface of a card, or the like, is read out optically, and the information represented by this code is reproduced. In particular, various game machines which implement games using cards of this type are known. Barcodes, for example, are used as the aforementioned code. A concrete example of a game machine of this kind is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent 3-193074, or the like. For example, barcodes are read by optical reading means in the game machine, and data, such as the characteristics or strength of a character, is generated on the basis of the information read out. Players can then play a fighting game using such characters by controlling attack buttons, and the like.
In game machines of this kind, a barcode, as borne on all types of product, may also be applied to a card, and fighting games can be played using this code. Furthermore, since it is not possible to tell the characteristics or strength, etc. of a character represented by a card simply by looking at the barcode, a feeling of surprise is generated by the game.
In devices such as a conventional game machine as described above, there is a one-to-one correspondence between code and information. Therefore, by reading code from a single card, it is only possible to implement processes corresponding to that code. For example, in the case of a game machine as described above, the character is determined by the code, and the game contents remain the same, so there is a problem in that the player may lose interest in the game. In this way, in devices using cards displaying a barcode, or the like, it has only been possible to input one item of information using the barcode.
The present invention was devised in view of the problems of the prior art, an object thereof being to provide an information storage medium whereby codes, such as barcodes, can be used effectively.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an information reproduction device whereby it is possible to reproduce information stored on the aforementioned information storage medium. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a game machine which generates a sense of surprise without losing its level of interest, by using the aforementioned information storage medium. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a game machine whereby game development having a sense of urgency and realism can be expected. It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide an information reproduction method whereby the aforementioned information reproduction device and game machine can be realized.
In the information storage medium according to the present invention, patterns, wherein information is encoded according to prescribed rules, are located in a circular fashion. Since patterns are arranged in a circular fashion, when reading patterns by means of an information reproduction device, the patterns can be read by rotating the information storage medium. Furthermore, it is also possible to read out patterns continuously by rotating the information storage medium.
The information reproduction device according to the present invention comprises: holding means for holding rotatably an information storage medium whereon a pattern formed by encoding information according to prescribed rules is arranged in a circular fashion, constituted such that the information storage medium is rotated manually; reading means for reading out a pattern arranged on the information storage medium when the information storage medium held by the holding means is rotated; and reproducing means for reproducing information corresponding to the pattern read out by the reading means.
Thereby, the operator places an information storage medium in the holding means and by causing it to rotate directly by hand, for example, the pattern arranged on the information storage medium is read out. Information corresponding to this pattern is then reproduced.
Furthermore, the game machine according to the present invention comprises: holding means for holding rotatably an information storage medium whereon a pattern formed by encoding information according to prescribed rules is arranged in a circular fashion; reading means for reading out the pattern on the information storage medium when the information storage medium held by the holding means is rotated; identifying means for identifying the pattern read by the reading means as code; parameter setting means for setting parameters for the information storage medium in accordance with the code identified by the identifying means; rotation detecting means for detecting a rotating operation relating to the information storage medium; storing means for storing game programs; and control means for developing a game in accordance with a program stored by the storing means, on the basis of the properties of the rotating operation as detected by the rotation detecting means and the parameters set by the parameter setting means.
Thereby, when a player installs an information storage medium and causes it to rotate, the pattern on the information storage medium is read out. This pattern is identified as code, and parameters corresponding to the code are set. Thereupon, when the player rotates the information storage medium, this rotating operation is detected and a program is implemented on the basis of the properties of this rotating operation and the aforementioned parameters, thereby developing the game.
In an information reproduction method used in an information reproduction device, into which an information storage medium, whereon patterns formed by encoding information according to prescribed rules are arranged in a circular fashion, is installed rotatably, the information reproduction method according to the present invention comprises the steps of: storing a plurality of codes and information corresponding thereto in storing means; reading the pattern arranged on the information storage medium, when the information storage medium is rotated; identifying the read pattern as code; reading out the information from the recording means in accordance with the identified code; and reproducing the read out information.
Thereby, when an information storage medium is installed and rotated, the pattern arranged on the information storage medium is read, and this pattern is identified as code. Information is read out from the storing means and reproduced in accordance with the identified code. By this method, it is possible to reproduce information corresponding to the pattern in an information reproduction device wherein the information storage medium is installed rotatably.